The Trapper
Lore Evan MacMillan idolized his father. It wasn't just that he was heir to a great fortune, it was the way he ran the estate. Raised under his firm hand, Evan had taken to running the workforce with an iron hand. Production was always high and the MacMillan Estate prospered under father and son. As Archie MacMillan's mental health slowly disintegrated, Evan protected him from the herd who wanted a piece of the fortune. No matter what his father asked of him, Evan would do. When Archie MacMillan finally snapped, Evan became his enforcer in what would become known as the worst mass murder in modern history. They never proved that Evan leads over a hundred men into those dark tunnels before detonating the explosives and sealing them to their fate. The tale of the MacMillan Estate is a tale of wealth and power gone very wrong. How many victims fell to the hands of father and son is unknown. No record is ever made of what became of Evan MacMillan. His father is another unsolved puzzle, found trapped in the locked basement of his own warehouse - starved and abandoned. Load-out The Cleaver is the primary weapon of the Trapper. A brutal cleaver, hammered by his own hands from the metals of the mine. * If he hits a Survivor, he will wipe off the blood on his arm. * The cleaver has a relatively small hit radius. Power: Bear Trap The Bear Trap is the secondary weapon of the Trapper: Bear traps are found lying around the map. They can be picked up and set down almostly anywhere. Traps are not armed until picked up and placed. The Trapper starts the game with a single trap in his hands, and can only carry one at a time unless using the Trapper Bag or Stitched Bag Add-ons. After pressing the alternate attack, the Trapper bends down and sets the trap, looking directly downwards allowing nearby survivors to run around him unseen. If a survivor walks over an armed trap however, the trap will spring and catch one of their legs, whereupon they will be trapped in place until either they manage to free themselves, a fellow survivor comes to free them, or the Trapper returns to hoist them onto his shoulder. A trapped survivor will make a lot of noise, alerting the Trapper, and be visible to the Trapper through walls. The traps also possess an aura that can be seen by the trapper at all times, and from all ranges. This is useful for identifying which traps have not yet been set as well as traps that have been disarmed. Should the Trapper walk within the hitbox of one of his traps, he will reach down to free himself, but the trap will remain in the set position and no effect is imbued upon the Killer. It is very common for experienced Trappers to put Bear Traps in hard-to-identify locations such as tall grass, around a corner, or on one side of a window in order for survivors to trigger them without being previously alerted to their position. * Immobilises and injures trapped Survivors. * Starts the match with 1''' Bear Trap. * '''5 Bear Traps are available randomly placed throughout the Map. * Sabotaged Bear Traps respawn after 3 minutes.